


解剖课

by ViovenM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Mycroft, Female Sherlock Holmes, Knifeplay, Self-Mutilation, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViovenM/pseuds/ViovenM
Summary: Sherlock试图通过伤害自己来迫使Mycroft表露自己的感情





	解剖课

Sherlock全身赤裸，被宽大的实验服罩住全身，右边的衣襟被潦草地拽到左边，用来遮住发育不久的乳房，她乳房下的腹部则展露在空气中、衣边所形成的阴影里。她坐在实验台上，用后衣摆充当坐垫。一条光腿屈起压在桌面上，另一条腿则在半空中晃来晃去。

这位年轻的少女保持着并不舒适的姿势，用手臂支撑着下颌，看向面前的女士。

女士专注地看着手下被解剖的实验品，一把小巧而光洁的刀被夹在她的三根手指之间，刀锋顺着缝隙斩断骨头连接处的骨间膜和支撑带。或者由纹理引导，展现器官的内部。

Sherlock同样专注地看着她，目光停留在她的手上。

那双手肌肉绷紧，灵活而娴熟，显得得心应手。它控制着刀尖的游走，划过死物的皮下脂肪，将它的表层分离开来。几滴猩红色的水滴溅到她的指甲上。

非常具有控制力的手。毫无疑问。

Sherlock突然改变了一下姿势，将屈起在桌上的腿放了下来。

她毫不掩饰地看向控制着锋利刀具的女人，两秒之后，少女跳下了实验台，走向她的姐姐。

行走鼓动起的微风将她的实验服吹向两边，Sherlock停下来，抚平大腿后的衣服，双脚踮起，再次坐上了实验台。两人的上半身相差七十公分。

Mycroft将刀锋停在了死物的一侧，将目光稳定在被分离的肌肉与骨骼上，平静地说道：“我希望你可以记得我们进实验室的初衷。”

Sherlock置若罔闻，她用两只胳膊撑住自己后仰的上半身，抬起脚，脚趾钻进了Mycroft的实验服，冰凉的脚前掌贴着那件丝绸的套裙上下摩擦了几下。

“什么初衷？”Sherlock用肩膀撑着头，黑色的卷发在她的背后微微晃动。她抽出脚来，让它顺着实验服的中心向上滑动。

“什么初衷，姐姐？”

“我完全忘记了。”她的脚趾伸进衣缝然后弓起，试图将扣子撑开。

Mycroft放下解剖刀，她目光冷漠，一把握住了Sherlock的脚踝。

她将妹妹的脚拉回原位置，然后用另一只手将她完全敞开的实验服拉起，好遮掩住这位少女的肌体。

接着，她用刚刚夹住解剖刀的三根手指捏住了Sherlock的下巴，眼神低徊着扫过对方近乎狂乱的神情、湿润的绿色眼睛以及潮红的面颊。

“你发热了。”她像一位医生一样诊断道。两只手将她的扣子系住，“需要保暖与休息。”

Sherlock的眼睛缓慢地眨了两下，微笑了一下，突然撤走了提供支撑力的胳膊。

Mycroft猝不及防地往前倾去，但她及时伸出一只手扶在桌角处，稳定住了自己。

Sherlock的重量全部兜在那个被一只手拉住的实验服里。她看到她的姐姐有些愤怒，以至于松开了手。

“我没空陪你玩你引以为乐的小游戏。”愠怒的女士退后一步，一边解开自己的实验服一边向外走去。

“我会向妈咪说明你的情况，如果你尚存理智——”

Sherlock用手肘撑起上半身，然后用另一只手拿起了不远处的解剖刀。

“姐姐——”

Mycroft站在衣架处解着扣子，没有理会她。

Sherlock不慌不忙地看着她，用右手支着倾斜的身体，解剖刀划开了系住的扣子，白色的布料完全被撩在了身后。她控制着刀刃，使它顺着骨缝所形成的皮肤下陷游走在她苍白的肌肤上。

刀尖刺入表皮，真皮层，斩断血管与神经，血液顺着伤口涌出，血腥味弥漫开来。

伤口被撕裂，像是外阴曲线的延伸。

然而遭到破坏的皮肤向她的大脑发出电流，Sherlock的脖子缓慢而极度地往后伸仰，几缕卷发摇晃着拍打在后背耷拉着的实验服上。一股气流窜过她的喉咙与口腔，变出一声急促而扭曲的呻吟。

少女的腰肢突然“嘭”地一下落在了实验台上，她的皮肤紧紧贴合着冰冷的桌面，血珠流下来，或者挂在鲜红色的伤口上。她几乎是一边呻吟着一边说话，“髋骨，你刚才是不是从这儿开始？”

Mycroft回过身来，眼睛微微眯起来，目光危险而戒备。

刀尖逐渐深陷，血珠越来越急促地冒出。

“这儿有一条主神经。股生殖神经，是不是？”Sherlock似乎有些急躁，她皱着眉头，用少女的娇音问道，“姐姐？我怎么找不到它。”

“你怎么找不到它？”Mycroft将实验服披回身上，走回去的步伐冷静稳定，然而手指却绷紧着伸直又握住，她回答Sherlock的问题，“因为解剖者是我。”

解剖刀的刀柄在两人的手之间传递，刀尖被缩回，仅留一二毫米隐没着划过皮肤和鲜血，一些血液被抹到了完好的皮肤上。

Sherlock的脊背落到了平台上，她尽量平展着身躯，将自己完全呈现给她的解剖者。

 

“Sherlock，”Mycroft的刀尖划过一块平滑的的皮肤，“这是哪儿？”

 

“腹外斜肌，姐姐。”

“非常好。”Mycroft表扬道。她用另一只手抚摸上伤口边缘，手指沾上些血液，然后滑到她的耻骨，轻轻按压着，刀尖则停留在那块皮肤上反复用刀面轻刮着。

“这下面有你的神经与血管，大网膜，与小肠。”

她用指甲狠狠刮了一下阴唇，说道，“如果我刺进去，你会感觉到非常疼痛。”

Sherlock闭上眼，紧紧皱着眉，她微微弓起身体。

“不许动！”Mycroft严厉地呵斥道。

Sherlock刚刚悬空的脊背猛然下坠，表情痛苦。

Mycroft的手温柔抚过她的大腿内侧，“乖乖的。”

少女在额头和鼻尖上都渗出汗水，撒娇地发出一声呻吟。

Mycroft满意地将手指移回她的耻骨，从上方深入，轻划过阴蒂，触摸到她内部柔软的阴唇。

而刀尖则在此时滑到了Sherlock的乳房下方，Mycroft把弄了一下刀柄，使刀背与皮肤接触。

刀背刮过乳晕的褶皱，在此处流连不已。

持刀的女士说道：“我的刀尖正对你的乳头，Sherlock，Sherlock，如果你在此时颤抖地太过分，或者移动了身体，会发生什么？”

Sherlock别过头，紧闭着的眼睛里渗出泪水。她的右手紧抓住桌边，左手则在磨砂质的桌面上抽动，指甲与桌面摩擦，发出声音。

“会发生什么？”Mycroft又问了一遍，然后自己回答道，“你不仅会流血，会疼痛——Sherlock，你的乳头会被划开？”

“不。”Sherlock难耐地回答道。

“为什么不？你不会移动你的身体，还是我不会划开？”

“我不会——”Sherlock再次仰起头，脖颈极度屈伸，她喘息着，中断了上一句话，转而说道，“我——我爱你，Myc，我爱你。”

她重复表达着自己的爱意。

“我让你疼痛。”Mycroft说道。

“我爱你。”

“我让你感觉到危险。”

“我爱你，Myc。”

“我接受你。”

Mycroft的手指反复蹭过阴唇内部，轻轻触碰她的阴蒂。

Sherlock的喘息声猛然拔高，她已经无暇说话了，重复的表白不成完句。

一些液体顺着她的下体流出。

Mycroft继续说道。解剖刀被扔到一旁。

“我给你快感。”

然后她停止了，问道：“你可以感受到快乐吗？”

液体的流出愈发急促，然而Sherlock却咬紧牙关，表情显出她现在煎熬异常。

“我——爱你。”她流着泪，嗓音尖利。

Mycroft轻轻摇了摇头，“我只是问你是否快乐。”她频繁地刺激女孩儿的阴蒂。

液体最终喷射了出来。

Sherlock的双腿软绵绵地搭在桌子上。她沉默了一秒，痛哭起来。

Mycroft将沾着猩红的解剖刀拿了起来，放到另一个桌子上。然后用实验服盖住Sherlock的身体。

她弯下腰，将女孩儿抱了起来，向门外走去。

Sherlock尖叫了一声，抓住Mycroft的衣领，扑上前去撕咬住她的锁骨，留下鲜红的印迹，然后是肩头，最后是脖颈。

她像一只吸血鬼一样叼着女人的脖子，呜呜的哭着，闭着的眼睛不断落出眼泪。

“我爱你。”她含糊不清地，绝望地说最后一遍。

“好女孩，”Mycroft抬起膝盖支撑住少女的身体，腾出一只手来，抹了抹她的眼角，“睡觉吧。”她说道。


End file.
